Zelda GCN - The Drama
by Link
Summary: A heartbraking short story of how Link signed the contract to be in Zelda GCN while fumbling with other fueds in his life. You'll laugh, you'll cry, you'll love it.


Hello. This is the father of the author Link on fanfiction.net. Our son has mysteriously disappeared and has been gone for a few months now. Although his works of fiction will be delayed until we can find him, we found this story on his computer that he possibly forgot to put up. We shall post it on the website for everyone to enjoy. Words of encouragement and support to him and his family can be sent to his e-mail at bunchastuff@hotmail.com. Thank you.

Zelda GCN: The Drama

The phone rang. Link's right eye fluttered open, followed by his left. He glanced at his clock. It was only 1:30 PM. Why couldn't he sleep for as long as he desired? Life was harsh as a celebrity. He answered the phone.

"Hello. You have reached the residence of Link and Zelda. We are not able to come to the phone right now, so if you could leave a message after the click sound that coincidentally resembles a phone hanging up, that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you. Have a nice day." He hung up. The phone rang again. He picked it up. "Hello. You have reached the residence" he was interrupted.

"Link, Shegiru Miyamoto." Link stopped talking at the sound of his manager's voice.

"Shegiru? What's up?" Link asked.

"Not much. I was just calling to ask you a favor" 

Link closed his eyes and whispered to himself, "Zelda GCN, Zelda GCN"

"It's about Zelda GCN." Those were the words Link was waiting to hear since Oracle of Ages came out.

"YESSSS!" Link called out. Zelda quickly woke up.

"What's wrong?" Zelda asked, putting on her glasses. Link put his hand over the receiver.

"Zelda GCN." He whispered.

"Ooh, goodie!" Zelda shrieked as she ran to pick up the phone on the other line.

"Come by immediately," Shegiru said. "We'll go over some blueprints and then get to the contract."

"Great! Great!!" Link said. "Zelda and I will be over there in a few minutes!"

They hung up, got dressed, and hopped in their Mustang convertible and sped down the interstate to Nintendo HQ. They stormed in. Shegiru was waiting for them.

"Hello, Link, Zelda. Why don't you step into my office?" They followed him.

"Okay, we have a few plans for what the game is going to be like. Not many, but a few. Here's a sketch of a scene that might be in it. He held it up. (Now, if you know what Zelda GCN is going to be like, you can probably guess what their reaction is going to be like. If you haven't seen any screenshots for the game, I suggest you run over to ign.com and look it may help you understand the story a little better.)

"What?"

"That's me?"

"You've got to be kidding."

"I look like a figure of Yu-Gi-Oh!"

Shegiru closed his eyes. "I think the graphics are better this way. We can make facial expressions more easily, so we can give it a more deep, enriched storyline. Besides, the graphics have nothing to do with the actually gameplay in depth."

Link sighed. "Alright then, what's the storyline?"

"Zelda gets captured by"

"Please, Mr. Miyamoto, can I not get captured in this game?" Miyamoto shook his head.

"We already have 20% of the game developed. We can't really change it now, unless we start all over again," Shegiru replied.

"Well, then, I'm not sure if I really want to be in it."

"Come on, sweetie, getting captured is better than not being in the game at all."

"I'm sick and tired of always being the whimpy girl who is defenseless and just ends up getting captured every single damn time!" Zelda was entering one of her hissy fits. Oh, boy.

Shegiru shrugged. "Well, what do you purpose?" Zelda stood up.

"Give Link a sister, and let her be captured!" She stormed out the door.

"Zelda, you can't leave without the car!" Link called after her. "Oh, well, continue, Miyamoto."

"Well, your sister, I suppose, is captured by a giant bird, and you must go save her."

Link raised an eyebrow. "Giant bird? Shegi, this is really dumb. You can take you stupid contract and rip it up, because I am not going to star in a happy campy kids game!" He stormed out after Zelda.

"There's 90 million in it for you!" Shegiru called. Link walked back in.

"Really?" Miyamoto nodded. Link narrowed his eyes. "Nah, it's not like I don't have enough money as it is. 90 mil isn't going to make me star in this game.

"100 million!" Shegiru called.

"Sorry." Link left. He hopped in his car and drove off. On the way to his house, he saw Zelda walking.

"C'mon, Zelda, get in the car. I turned that Shigeru guy down."

"No, Link, I think I'd rather walk," said Zelda.

"Zelda, don't be stubborn. Just hop in."

"Link, I'd really like to walk." He could see the steam build up inside her. One wrong move and she would blow.

"Suit yourself," Link said, wording his words as carefully as he could. He drove off, but not too fast.

When he got home, he made himself a snack and waited for Zelda to come home. He waited and waited, playing several games of Ocarina of Time and entering the secret area for authorized personnel only which very few people knew about, but she still didn't come. It was 10:00. Link went to bed.

When he woke up, Zelda still wasn't there, but a note was on the bedside. It read:

Dear Link,

I want to be straightforward with this. I don't think we should be together. Video games are not for me, unlike you. You should sign the contract and pursue your video game star dreams, and I shall go off and find mine. Nintendo doesn't want me, that's clear. Perhaps we shall meet up again sometime, but not right now. I am sorry.

Love,

Zelda

Link blinked. He stared at the note, rereading it over and over again, but it wouldn't help. He crinkled up the note and hurled it against the wall as hard as he could. Link hurled is body against the wall, making a dent in it. He punched the window with all his might, and ripped the sink from the wall. He lifted up the mirror and smashed it on his knee. He wished he had a real Biggorons Sword to kill someone with, but he didn't. Video games aren't real, after all. Link lifted the phone by the chord and swung it around his head, ready to hurl it. It rang. He stopped. The phone rang again. And again. He set it down and lifted the receiver.

"What?" He yelled.

"Miyamoto here. You changed you mind about the contract?"

Link sighed.

"I'll be over in a minute."


End file.
